You Belong with Me
by goth4ever
Summary: God... Ness, why can't you see what she's doing to you? - Lucas. Ness x Lucas! A lot of being mean to Paula  High School setting. "Strong" Language. It's not all that strong in my POV, but whatev
1. Chapter 1

"Paula, Paula I-..." I heard Ness say from across the small alley way that separated our houses. I looked up from my book and out my open, second story window to see Ness sitting at his desk, which was right in front of his window. He had his phone to his ear and a hand on his head. He leaned back in his chair, looking stressed. I hated to see him like this.

"Paula!" he shouted into the phone. I'm guessing it was his girlfriend, Paula, going on about something he said, "Paula! Will you shut up for like, two minutes? It was a joke! I didn't-..." he started but stopped again. He took the phone away from his ear and I could hear very faint shouting coming out of it. He looked annoyed and put the phone back to his ear, "Ok ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, alright? I don't know, I'll take you out to lunch or something," there was a pause, "Ok fine, dinner, just lighten up? Ok?" another pause, "Yeah, yeah," pause, "Love you too, bye," he hang up and let out a loud groan, tossing his phone down on the table, "Good god!" he shouted.

"Paula?" I asked softly.

He sighed and put his elbows on the desk. He rubbed his face then rested his chin in his hands, "Yeah. She's complaining about this joke I made about her hair," he said, "She's so sensitive! She can't take a joke!"

I nodded and got up from my bed. I walked over to by desk, which was right in front of my window too, "She is sensitive, no offence," I said. That was as mild as it could get compared to what I really wanted to say about her. She was just some rich, slutty, popular girl at our PSI school. She was the head cheerleader and Ness was the captain of the baseball team. I was just some nerdy art student.

"None taken!" Ness said then shifted to hold his chin with his other hand. He rested his other arm on his desk, "See, she doesn't get my humor like you do. Hell, Jeff doesn't even get my humor like you do!"

I fought down my blush and giddy smile. I forced a normal smile, "I don't see how anyone else can't. You're really funny," I said, hoping it didn't sound like I was flirting with him or anything.

Ness grinned that beautiful smile of his, "Thanks, Lucas! Hey, you wanna come over and play some video games?" he asked.

I smiled a little more and nodded, "Ok. My dad's out again tonight, so it's not like he's gonna miss me or anything," I said, trying not to sound or look sad. My dad hasn't been the same since my mom and brother died. He's been drinking a lot and started getting abusive. I never told Ness about it, but somehow, he knew that it was going on. He would always be there for me if my dad got that way.

Ness didn't comment on the part about my dad, but he gave me a small smile, "Hold on, I'll get the ladder," he said then disappeared from the window. He came back a while later and pushed the ladder out his window to mine. I set the other end of the ladder down on my desk then crawled across the alley way to his house. He moved away from the desk so I could get off it on stand on the floor. "Look at you," he said, "You're like a monkey or something,"

I smiled at him and playfully gave him a light shove, "I'm not a monkey," I said but then plopped down on his bed, bouncing a little.

"Yes you are," he said, shooting me a playful grin. He walked over to his TV and turned it on then turned on the game system. He picked up the two controllers then moved to sit next to me. I scooted over so he would have enough room and took the controller from him when he held it out to me. I just playfully rolled my eyes when he said that, knowing it was useless to argue with him about something like this.

We continued to play until it started to get late and I started to get tired. He asked if I wanted to stay over, but I told him I had to be back in the house when my dad got home, or he would get mad.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas," Ness said after he put the ladder away and I was back in my house.

I smiled back at him, standing at my desk, "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," I said then closed my window. I never locked it, just in case Ness needed to come over or something. He closed his window too and turned away. I moved to lay in my bed and couldn't help but glance through my window at him. I blushed a little when he took his hat off and shook out his straight, choppy black hair. I really wanted to run my fingers through it then, wanting to know what it felt like. It looked soft and shiny, like silk.

I watched him hang up his hat but then I blushed darkly and buried my face into my pillow when he started to get undressed to put on his PJs. I couldn't help but peak up though, feeling my cheeks burn under my eyes. I started to like him when we were nine and ten, but now that we were sixteen and seventeen, I think I've fallen harder. He was always active, doing something with sports if not baseball, so he had an amazing body. Not too muscular, but just enough showed to make it sexy, and god was he ever. He was tan too, so that only added to his sexiness.

I had to look away when he took off his pants. Even though we had gym together, it was still embarrassing to watch him undress. I stared down at my pillow for a long moment but looked up when I saw the lights in his room turn off. I could see him moving around in his room then crawl into bed. I sighed softly, wishing I could be that pillow he nuzzled his face into, or the blanket that wrapped around him. I gripped my blankets and pulled them over me more but then forced my eyes close so I could get some sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I met Ness outside and we started to walk to school like we always did. We stopped by a fast food place and got some breakfast. I just got some yogurt, never really eating much in the mornings. Ness got two breakfast sandwiches and made his order a large.

"How can you eat all that?" I asked him as we walked onwards to school, eating as we went.

I watched him take a big bite of his sandwich, "I'mma growing boy!" he said, having a mouthful of food, "I can eat as much as I damn well please!" he held up his sandwich to me, "Try it," he said.

I made a face, leaning away from it, "No way,"

"Come on! Don't be a chicken! Try it!"

"No!"

"Try it!" he poked my side and I stumbled away, putting a hand on my ticklish side. He poked me again and I couldn't hold back a giggle, "Try it or I'll keep tickling you!" he said.

"Ok ok!" I said then leaned forward, taking a small bite out of his sandwich. I made a face at the taste but swallowed it, "Yuck!" I looked up at him, "How on earth can you eat that?"

"You didn't give it a chance! You just swallowed it!" Ness said taking another bite out of his sandwich. I rolled my eyes playfully and we continued on towards school.

Once there, I started towards our usual spot, but I found Ness wasn't following. I turned around and he looked miserable, "I have to go and meet up with Paula," he said, "She said she wanted to talk this morning, probably about prom or some shit," he tossed his trash away in a nearby trash can.

I tried not to frown or think about prom. I wasn't going because the guy I wanted to go with was taking someone else, and I didn't want to see him with her. I forced a smile though and nodded, "Ok, I'll be in the art room if you get a chance to stop by, ya know, if you're not busy or anything," I said.

Ness gave me a smile, but it wasn't one of those real smiles. This was just one of those 'I feel like I have to' smiles. "Yeah, if I get out of the dragon's lair before school starts, I'll stop by," This made me smile, "I'll catchya later, Lucas," he said then turned, fixing his hat as he did.

"Yeah, see ya," I watched him walk away for a moment then sighed and turned, walking into the school.

Needless to say, he never did come to the art room. I had him in a couple of my PSI classes though, so that was fun. We had lunch together too, but Paula was all over Ness, so I didn't really enjoy that. I didn't see Ness again until after school. He had baseball practice today, so I waited for him in the back of the school on the bleachers. I had started to draw when he came up to me.

"Hey there Lucas!" he said cheerfully.

I looked up to see he was in his baseball outfit, which was a white with pin stripes going up and down the pants and shirt. Our school's name was written at an angle on his chest and our logo was on his right sleeve. "Ness" was written on his back along with his number, thirteen. He wore a black sweater on under his shirt and had the top button undone. He had the uniform's baseball hat on, but of course, it was turned and cocked in that adorable way he always had it. His socks when all the way up to his knee and disappeared under his pants, which stopped just below his knees. He had his cleats on too. He had his bat on his shoulders and rested his wrists on either side. He tilted his head and tapped the top of his shoe on the dirt as he smiled at me. Oh I just wanted to melt at how hot he looked in his uniform.

I smiled up at him, hoping I wasn't blushing, "Hi Ness," I said.

He blew a large bubble with the gum he had been chewing. It popped with a loud sound and he pulled it back in his mouth messily. I knew I blushed a little at the sight of that. He motioned to my sketch book, not noticing my blush, "Whatchya workin' on?" he asked.

I hugged my book to my chest, "Just some still life," I said, "It's not all that good,"

"Oh that's a load of bull. Let me see it," he said, "Come on," I hesitated but finally turned my book around to show him. His eyes widened and he whistled, leaning forward to get a better look, "Damn Lucas! Those sunflowers are beautiful! I feel like I can reach in and grab one!" he said.

I blushed a little at the compliment, "Thanks," I rested my book on my lap, "Hey, um..." I rubbed the back of my neck, hesitating, then shook my head quickly, "No, never mind, it's nothing," I said quickly.

"No, tell me," Ness said, moving to sit next to me on the bleachers. He put his feet up on the edge of the seat in front of him and rested his bat in his lap.

"No, it's stupid,"

"Oh come on. I'm sure it's not. Just tell me,"

I was quiet a moment then looked up at him. The words caught in my throat though when I saw how the sun caught his cobalt blue eyes. They shined and looked so beautiful. I felt like I could be swallowed up in their gaze. The wind blew slightly and the bangs that hang out of his hat moved a little, making him brush them out of his eyes. I wish I could have done it for him.

When I realized I was staring, I blushed and quickly shook my head, calling myself stupid so many times in my head, "Sorry," I apologized, "I spaced out,"

Ness grinned at me after popping another bubble with his gum, "It's cool. It's a nice day out anyways," He looked up at the sky then back at me, "So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Oh right. Well um... I have this project for art and um..." I poked my fingers together, looking away, "I have to sketch a person so I was wondering if you would um... if you would... well... like... I don't know... If you would mind... letting me sketch you?" I asked then peaked up at him nervously.

He blinked a few times in surprise but then grinned, "Sure! I don't mind!" he playfully bumped in his shoulder into mine, "Is it a nude sketch?" he teased.

My face went scarlet and my eyes widened, "N-n-no! I-I- Why would I-!" I stuttered but he laughed.

"Relax! I was joking!" he poked my face, "Dude you're so red right now," I put my hands over my face, so embarrassed and he laughed again. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his laugh. It was like music to my ears.

"What's so funny?" I heard a girl say and instantly, my mood dropped from light and happy to cold and hard. I moved my hands to see Paula, all dressed up in her short skirt, high heels, heavy make-up, and low cut shirt, showing what she thought she had, but didn't.

"Nothin'," Ness said, looking at her then popped another bubble.

Paula made a face at this, "That's disgusting," she said, "You sound like a cow,"

"No, cows go moo. Like this," Ness said then moo'd really, really loud, like he was screaming. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He grinned and started to laugh too.

Paula didn't look amused though, "You sound so stupid," she said then flipped her hair, "Anyways, my daddy's having a party tonight and he wants you to come,"

Ness tilted his head when he stopped laughing, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Tonight," she answered. God she was so stupid.

"No, like time? As eight, nine?"

"Oh," Duh! God I couldn't stand her, "It's tonight at eight until three,"

Ness's eyes widened a little, "Three in the morning? Dude, we have school tomorrow,"

"Yeah? So?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little, looking away. I guess she saw, because she looked at me, "Got a problem?" I looked down, instantly feeling small and insecure from being called out.

"Hey, leave him alone," Ness said, his smile fading from his face. He frowned a little, something I hated to see on his beautiful face, "What's your deal anyways? He didn't do anything to you,"

Paula looked back at Ness and pointed at me, "He rolled his eyes at me! Did you see that? Aren't you going so say something?"

Ness gave her a look, "No, because to be honest, you deserved an eye roll. Why the hell are you having a party from eight to three in the morning when we have school the next day? I don't know about you, but I care about my grades. Tell your old man that I'm not going," he said.

My eyes widened a little and I looked up at him. Paula narrowed her eyes at him and flipped her hair, "Fine, I don't care," she said then walked away.

"Ness," I said softly, "Why aren't you going? You should. It sounds like it could be fun," I was lying now.

"Tch," he said, "Please. I don't need some fancy rich party to have a good time," He looked up when he heard his teammates call his name then stood, grabbing his bat. He looked down at me, "You gonna be here the entire practice?" he asked.

I smiled at his response then nodded, "Yes, I'm staying. I'll go home with you and um... if you don't mind, and if you're not busy. I mean, because it's ok if you are. I know you could have a lot of homework or studying to do or something or if you just don't feel like it..." I rambled, poking my fingers together again. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me shiver, but I'd blame it on the wind that rolled over us.

"Lucas," he said, giving me a smile, "Just spit it out,"

I blushed a little, "Sorry," I apologized, "I just wanted to know if you'd um... wanna work on that protect tonight, ya know, if-..." I started quickly but he cut me off.

"If I'm not busy, I know, and no, that's fine. I'm not busy after this," he said, nodding, "I'll grab you after practice and we can walk home together, ok?" I nodded, giving a shy smile, "Ok, see ya," he said then took his hand back from my shoulder. I missed it already. I watched him jump off the bleachers then run out onto home base.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched him for a while, admiring how he managed to look sexy, even when practicing his swings. Towards the end, he had gotten all hot and sweaty, so I had to look away when I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked down at my book and started to flip back in the pages. A lot of them were sunflowers, which were my mother's favorite, then the other pages were filled with pictures I secretly drew of Ness. I would die if he ever find these, but they were still precious to me. I closed my book again and hugged it to my chest, closing my eyes. I stayed like this for a long while until I heard Ness shout.

"Lucas, watch out!"

My eyes flew open, "Huh?" but I gasped when I saw one of the balls flying straight at me. I put up my hands, "PK Fire!" I shouted out of instinct and flames rushed out of the palms of my hands. It engulfed the ball and ashes dropped to the ground. I didn't realize what I did until I heard the baseball team whine and shout at me. I frowned and put my head down, looking up at them but then away.

"Hey hey! Just relax!" I heard Ness said, "It's a ball! Get over it! There are more in the storage room,"

"Yeah but it's locked and only couch has the keys!"

"Oh... Well then I guess practice is over!"

I heard all the kids complain and I shuffled my feet, feeling really stupid and embarrassed. I wish I could just disappear. I closed my eyes to maybe block out the mean voices, but I flinched when someone touched me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I looked up to see Ness's caring cobalt blue eyes, "I-I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't mean to!"

Ness smiled some and shook his head, "Dude, it's a ball. Calm down. It's not like you killed somebody's kitten or something,"

"Still..." I said softly, looking away,

"Hey, don't be upset. How about this? We'll go and get some ice cream. Vanilla soft served with rainbow sprinkles, right?"

I gazed up at him but smiled and nodded some, "Yeah, that's right,"

"Well get your ass in gear! It'll be my treat," he grinned at me then stood up straight. He rested his bat against his shoulder and put his other hand on his hip.

"Ok," I said then gathered up my stuff. I walked down the bleachers with him, hugging my book to my chest. As we walked down the street towards the ice cream shop, we joked around and laughed, having a really good time. I glanced up at him and blushed but smiled. He looked so handsome in the light of the setting sun. I guess I spaced out or something because the next thing I knew, I heard Ness shout and someone hunk their car horn. My eyes widened and I came face to face with Ness's chest. As the world came back to me, I discovered his heart was beating really fast and his arm was tight around my shoulders. I had gripped his shirt with both my hands out of surprise too. I felt my own heart start to race as I realized Ness was holding me to his chest. I could smell his scent; a mixture of something husky but sweet too, like honey. I just wanted to close my eyes and let it engulf me.

"Holy shit!" Ness shouted then looked down at me, "Where the hell are you, Lucas? You almost walked out in front of a speeding car!"

I stared up at him with wide eyes then looked around, realizing we were on the street corner. My book was resting on the ground and so was my massager bag. I looked around some more then back up at him, blushing from being so close to him, "R-really?" I stuttered.

He nodded and pointed to the street with his bat, still having a death grip on my shoulders, "Yeah! The walking light was red but you just kept going!"

I loosened my grip on his shirt and just rested my hands on his chest, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said.

He looked back down at me but sighed, relaxing finally, "Just pay more attention. What the hell am I supposed to do if you get ran over by a car?" he asked, his voice a lot calmer now.

"Um... take my comic book collection?"

Ness paused a moment, "Maybe I shouldn't have saved you," my mouth dropped open but he laughed, finally smiling again, "I'm just kidding!" he pulled away from me, which made me want to whine, but I didn't. He helped me pick up my things and I made sure not to space out again, though if I get held every time, maybe it wouldn't have been a bad idea.

We got to the ice cream shot without a problem and Ness bought us ice cream. We started home again as we ate. I went in his house and up to his room with him, saying hello to his mother and his sister. We both had finished our ice cream by the time we got to his room.

"Ok, let me go and take a quick shower then you can draw me," Ness said, tossing his stuff down. He grabbed some clothes then disappeared down the hall.

"Ok," I said then got my book out and a pencil, pushing away those mental images of him naked. I started working on another picture as I waited but Ness called from the bathroom.

"Hey Lucas? Can you get that?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion and looked up towards his door, "Get what?" I asked but then his phone went off. I jumped and looked at it, "How..." I started to ask myself by the answer was clear. Ness was a psyche, just like me. Of course he would know if someone was going to call him before they did. "Ok!" I called back to him and put my stuff down. I walked over to his phone, which was resting on his desk and picked it up, "Hello?" I said once I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey sweetie~," that sick and disgusting voice came over the line. I wanted to gag.

"Uh, Paula, this is Lucas," I said.

"Oh," she said, disgust coming into her voice, "Why do you have Ness's phone?"

"He's taking a shower and asked me to answer it," I explained.

"Well put him on!"

Was this girl stupid? No, wait. I don't need an answer for that. I already know she is, in fact, stupid as all get out. "He is taking a shower," I said slowly, letting some of my temper take over me, "So he can't come to the phone,"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" she shouted.

"But you are stupid..." I mumbled quietly to myself but I guess she heard.

"What did you say you little brat?" she shouted, "I'm going to tell my daddy!"

I swear my eye twitched as my patients for this woman became thinner and thinner, "Can I take a message?" I asked, trying to still sound polite.

"No! I want to talk to Ness!" she shouted then started to go off about how rude I was being and stuff like that. I gripped Ness's phone tighter and closed my eyes as I balled my other hand into a fist. I tried to control my temper but I quickly ended the call with Paula. I slowly put the phone back down with a shaking hand. I normally never lost my temper, but that girl serious tested me. For no farther interruptions, I turned off his phone.

"Who was that?" I heard Ness asked.

I turned around to see he was dressed in his usual blue and yellow stripped shirt, loose skinny jeans he started wearing once he got older, and some socks. He didn't have his hat on because his hair was still damp. "No one," I lied, "They hung up when I answered,"

"Huh, that's weird," he said then plopped down on his bed with a sigh, "Ok so what do I gotta do for this sketch thing?"

I took a few deep breath to help calm myself from the phone conversation I had before. I discovered the room started to smell sweet from the soap and shampoo Ness used earlier. "Nothing much," I said, walking over to his desk. I grabbed his chair and rolled it over to his bed, "Just get comfortable and smile. Try not to look too posy though,"

"Ok," he said then scooted back on his bed. He shifted around some but then smiled at me. It wasn't one of those smiles that make my stomach flip though. I started to draw him in my book. He would make jokes but even though I would laugh at them, I would scold him for moving his mouth. I continued to draw, but paused when I heard Ness's mother call me. I had to put my stuff down and go help her with something. When I came back though, I found Ness looking through my sketch book. I gasped and blushed, running over to him.

"No! Don't look through that!" I shouted then tried to take it back from him but he moved it out of my reach, still looking at it.

"Lucas, these are amazing!" he said then grinned at me, "You've got a lot of me in here. Did you draw them when I wasn't looking?"

I blushed darkly and continued to try and get it back, "N-no! That's not you!"

"Right, so you know another boy that's the head captain of the baseball team and has a hat and yo-yo just like mine?"

"Ness!"

"No it's cool! I think it's kinda awesome that you wanna draw me so much. I guess I'm quite the looker huh?"

"Ness, give it back!" I felt like I was going to explode.

"Ok ok, here," he closed it again and gave it to me. I snatched it and held it to my chest. My heart was racing and my face was dark from an embarrassed blush. "I don't know why you're freaking out," Ness said, moving to lay back on his bed. He put his hands behind his head, "I think it's cool that you like to draw me,"

I looked down but then peaked up at him, "Y-you think so?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's like a compliment,"

I didn't say anything for a long moment then sat back down in my chair, "W-well... thanks," I said, giving a little and shy smile. He shot me a grin, the one that made my stomach flip.

"You're welcome!" he suddenly sat up, crossing his legs and putting his elbows on his knees, "Hey, are you going to the big game this Friday?" he asked.

I nodded, relaxing some not that the conversation was off of my drawings, "Yeah, of course I am. I go to every one of your games,"

He grinned again, "Awesome! We're gonna totally kick ass! It'll be our best game yet!"

"It's gonna be cold though," I pointed out, "The weather man says that it's gonna be in the 30s the night of the game,"

"Pshh!" Ness waved a hand at me, "A little cold never killed no one! I'll just wear a sweater under my uniform or something. Weather ain't gonna keep me from my game,"

I smiled at this, "I don't think anything can keep you from baseball. Even if they chocked off your arms and legs,"

"Damn straight!"

We continued to talk and just hanger out until it started to get late. I snuck across the alley and back into my house so I would be there when my dad got home.


	4. Chapter 4

When the end of the week came, Ness was pumped for our biggest baseball game of the season. He almost kept me up all night before the game with talking. I met him out in front of my house when it was time to go. He was bouncing on the sidewalk when I came out.

"God you're so slow!" he shouted, his breath coming out in a mist. He had that sexy uniform of his on with a black sweater under his shirt and his bat with the glove hanging off the end of it.

I walked over to him, wearing a red and yellow stripped sweater under a thick black jacket. I had on some jeans and my red and yellow converses. Can you tell what my favorite colors are yet? "I was in there for ten minutes!" I said to him when I got to him.

"Ten minutes too long! Gosh!" I rolled my eyes playfully. We started towards the school early so Ness could practice and I could get a good seat. I sat in the front and watched him stretch. He looked so cute doing it. I know they may sound weird, but I guess that everything he does is cute to me.

Soon, people started to arrive and the game started. Ness was the star of the game of course. I almost lost my voice because I was cheering so loud and so much. When he'd make a homerun, we would all jump up to cheer for him. Paula was there too of course and with her cheerleaders. I tried not to watch her and forget that she was there as the game went on.

The two teams were tied and Ness was up. We all held our breath then he missed the first ball, then the second. I almost thought he wasn't gonna hit it! But I should have known better, because on the third throw, it knocked it out of the park, literally. I jumped up and cheered loudly, throwing my hands in the air, "Ah Ness!" I shouted, "Woo!" Ness ran all the bases and slid to a stop once he got to home. He threw his hands in the air and shouted loudly. I bet he was feeling great right now. All the team members from our school rushed out and picked him up. They threw him up and down, chanting his name. Ness's eyes were shining as he smiled wide. I held my hands together and to my chest as I watched him. I loved to see him like this. He was so adorable when he was happy and smiling.

After a while, the other team members put him down. I rushed out onto the field, unable to wait until Ness got off field. He saw me coming and grinned wide. I was only going to congratulate him, but he was so happy, that he wrapped his arms around me and spun around really fast. I shouted in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold on, but I couldn't help but laugh. I ducked my head down, burying it into his soft black hair since he lost his hat somewhere when everyone was tossing him up and down. He wasn't all that sweaty since it was cold out, so I nuzzled his hair some, blushing happily. After a few spins, he put me back down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Did you see that hit?" he shouted, eyes wide and bright, "They can't even find the ball!"

I smiled wide up at him, holding my hands together and to my chest, "That was amazing Ness! I knew you could do it!"

Ness laughed, such a beautiful sound it was, "Hell yeah baby! Woo!" he put his fist in the air, cheering and shouting loudly.

I laughed and put my fist in the air too, cheering. We started jumping up and down as we cheered. Ness gave me another tight hug, which I gladly accepted and returned. He turn pulled away, "I have to find Paula!" he said then looked around. I hated that she was brought up, but I was so high on happiness, that I didn't care. Ness looked back down at me, "Come on! Help me look!" he said then took my hand. Both our hands were cold, but they started to warm each other slowly. I followed him through the crowd, not really looking since I didn't want to see her. I pretended I was though.

I was looking off to the side when Ness suddenly stopped. I ran into him, "Oof!" I stumbled back and looked up at him, "Did you find her?" I shouted over the cheers of the other people, but I felt his grip on my hand tighten. I tilted my head in confusion, "Ness?" I tried again, but when Ness ran a hand up through his hair, pushing his bangs back, I saw a look of disbelief and hurt on his face. My eyes widened and I followed his gaze to see Paula making out with another guy. I always knew she was a whore, but to actually see it was shocking, and she knew Ness was here too!

"Paula..." I heard Ness said but he let go of my hand and walked over to her. I quickly followed. Ness yanked the other guy off Paula and shoved him away. He narrowed his eyes down at the girl, a cold and hated look was slowly covering his eyes, something I've haven't seen in a long time. "What the hell are you doing?" Ness demanded.

Paula looked up at him but shoved him away with one hand, "What, you gotta problem with it?" she asked.

Ness didn't move much when he saw shoved but he got right back in her face, "You're damn right I've got a problem with it! You're cheating on me!" he shouted.

"Tch!" Paula grinned a shit-eating grin, "You're just now figuring this out? And you call me slow,"

My mouth dropped open at that and I looked at Ness. He was gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists. I knew that if Paula was a guy, he would be on her and beating the living out of her, but she was a girl. He didn't hit girls.

"You fucking whore!" he shouted at her, "You're nothing but a lying bitch, you know what? I hope you burn in fucking hell!" I was taken aback by his language. He never cursed that much. Fuck was a word he rarely used unless he was really, really angry.

I watched him turn around and storm away, his eyes dark and cold. I looked back at Paula, who just flipped her hair. I glared at her and shoved her, making her look at me, "You mess with him again, and you'll answer to me," I said, not hiding my anger towards her anymore. I snapped my fingers and her hair caught on fire. She started to scream and panic and I quickly made my leave.

I ran after Ness, who was almost out of the school now, "Ness!" I shouted, sounding very worried and concerned now, "Ness stop!" When I got close enough, I grabbed his wrist, making him stop. I panted slightly, "St-stop, please. Talk to me," I said.

Ness balled his hands into fists, his shoulders tensing, "Fucking whore..." he growled, "I should have known this would have happened... I should have listened to you when you said she was no good," I couldn't argue there.

I started to feel sick in the pit of my stomach. Since our powers were so closely tied, I would start to feel bad if Ness wasn't happy. I dared to wrap my arms around him from behind. His whole body tensed, which scared me, but he then relaxed. He shook his head a little then turned around and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I could feel his anger subside and his sorrow start to roll in. I put my hands on his shoulder blades, holding him tightly. I didn't blush during this, knowing now was not the time to be giddy and wiggly. I needed to be strong for Ness.

Ness turned his face and buried it into the side of my neck. I tilted my head back a bit to rest my chin on his shoulder, since he was taller than I was. I closed my eyes, feeling his shoulders twitch as he tried not to cry.

"Hey," I said softly, "Think of it like this... Now you don't have to go to her stupid rich parties, or deal with her crap about how you shouldn't wear your hat the way you do," Ness snorted in amusement, which made me smile slightly, "And..." I lowered my voice, "Now you won't have to worry about her flipping her hair in your face,"

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice a little weak.

I hesitated a moment before speaking quietly, "Because I just burned it off..."

Ness pulled away quickly and looked down at me with wide eyes. I discovered they were a little red from holding back his tears, "No you didn't..." he said, but I smiled and nodded. Slowly, that beautiful grin crawled back onto his face. He chuckled a little then busted out laughed. I smiled more at this, "Lucas! That's incredible! I knew you didn't like her, but holy shit! Y-you seriously burned her hair off?" I nodded again, "Oh you are the best friend a man could ever asked for!" He hugged me again but that pain in my stomach went away from his happiness. I hugged him back, probably enjoying this a little too much, but that was ok.

After a while, he pulled back, smiling again, "I cannot wait to see her tomorrow night at prom," he said, "Come on, let's go home,"

I smiled and nodded, "Ok,"


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, prom night. Not something I was looking forward to.

I sat at my desk with an elbow on it and my chin resting in my palm. I watched as Ness walked around his room, getting ready to go. Oooh... God, he looked amazing. Right now, he had on some black dress pants, a white button up shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows so they wouldn't get in the way, a black bow tie, and a black vest. He had his hat on too, of course. I can't tell you how many times I sighed dreamily, just gazing at him.

I guess he noticed, because he smiled and walked over to his desk. He sat down and copied my position, then gave a mocking sigh. I blushed and looked away, "Shut up," I said.

He chuckled, "Just messin' with ya. Hey, you going tonight?" he asked.

I looked back at him and shook my hand, messing with my fingers on my desk, "No, I can't. I've gotta study,"

"Ah man, that sucks..."

"Yeah..."

We were both quiet for a moment, but Ness looked down at the watch on his wrist, "Well, I gotta go," he said, standing up. He grabbed his black tux jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair but paused. He took off his hat and looked at it then set it down on his desk.

My eyes widened slightly, "You're not taking your hat?" I asked. It was rare for Ness not to wear something on his head, especially his lucky hat.

"Naw," he said, looking down at it. He smiled back up at me after shaking out his choppy black hair, "Not tonight," I gazed at him. To be honest, he did look so much more handsome without it, especially with how he was dressed. He tapped his fingers on his desk for a moment, watching me watch him, "Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said, "Don't have too much fun without me,"

"Yeah..." I said softly.

He stood there a moment then rubbed the back of his neck in a shy way, something he never really did, "I wish you were going tonight," he said. My eyes widened a bit at this, feeling those butterflies in my chest. I didn't say anything; I couldn't. Ness stood there watching me then turned and walked out of his room, turning off the lights.

I sat at my desk for a long moment, but then it hit me. What the hell was I doing? Was I really that stupid? Did I seriously just let that sexy man of my dreams walk away, looking at hot as he did when he said he wanted me to go to prom? I felt like banging my hand against the wall a million times, but I didn't have times for that.

I jumped out of my seat, sending my rolling chair flying back. I ran to my closet and started to go through it, then pulled out the suit I had bought for prom before Ness started to date Paula. I laid the bag on my bed and unzipped it, then pulled out my tux. It wasn't anything special; it was black with a white button up shirt and a green bow tie.

I threw off my PJs and quickly dressed in my tux then duck around my closet for my dress shoes. I stumbled to put those on as I grabbed my wallet and keys. I hurried out the door and towards the school.

When I got to the school, I started to get nervous, like I wanted to turn back and go home, forgetting about my plan, but I wasn't going to let myself do that this time. Not tonight. Maybe some time in the future, but not tonight.

I walked to the door to the gym and gave them my ticket. Yes I bought a ticket, all before Ness started to date that whore. Once I was inside, I walked around uncertainly, messing with my fingers and rubbing the back of my neck. I felt so shy and uncomfortable in the large crowd. What if I couldn't even find Ness? What if he was here with someone else? What if he didn't want to see me? No, he said he wanted me to go, so god damn it! I was going to find him! Even if I had to search the entire gym the entire night!

I took a few deep breath to try and calm down. I looked around as I moved towards the crowd of people, tugging on my jacket every now and then. I had almost given up hope on finding him after a long time had passed. I was about to turn and just leave, forgetting everything I had planned and thought of, but then I saw him. He was sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He was messing with his fingers, looking bored and a little sad. The sadness made me frown, but I put on a brave face and started over to him.

I stopped at least five times, almost backing down, but I wouldn't let myself do that. Not tonight. Maybe sometime in the future, but not tonight. My heart sped up as I got closer, and my breath quickened. I had to keep wiping my hands on my pants because they were all sweaty. The moisture in my mouth disappeared and my throat went dry. I really hoped I didn't sound like a frog when I spoke. I stopped when I was about five feet away but took a deep breath. It was now or never.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder, "Ness?" I said.

Ness's eyes widened and he looked up at my in complete shock, "Lucas?" he stood and turned to face me. I blushed when he looked me over, feeling those butterflies in my chest again. He stared at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world for a long moment before speaking. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming!"

I shifted from foot to foot and messed with my jacket and fingers, "I-I um... well, I just... I kinda... W-well, you see... It's like... You... I... Th-the thing is..." I stuttered then looked down and took a deep breath. I rubbed the back of my neck, forcing myself to say what I was going to say. I forced my eyes back up to his beautiful cobalt ones, "Ness, I..." I bit my lip. Why was this so frickin' hard? I lit a girl's hair on fire for heaven's sakes! Why can't I just say it?

"What is it Lucas?" Ness asked, tilting his head.

I made a little sound then grabbed both of the other's hand in mine and before I could stop myself, I spoke, quickly. "Ness, I've liked you for a really, really, long time. Ever since we were nine years old. A-And I mean, _really_ like you. Like, you drive me crazy. I feel like I'm going to explode when you just smile at me! And I think you're so handsome and the sweetest guy I've ever met! I-I was going to ask you to go to prom with me, well, probably not because I would have chickened out but I would have done something! B-but then you started dating that bitch and I was so heartbroken and dead inside but I didn't lose hope! I just kinda... kept really quiet about how I felt about you and tried not to show it but I can't hold this in anymore! I feel like every day that goes by, I'm losing my chances at telling you all this! I can't stand not being next to you, or see you smiling face, or to hear you laugh! I-I guess what I'm trying to say, because I just keeping going on and on and on and you probably think I sound like a complete idiot and you probably just want me to shut up and go away because I'm just some stupid gay kid with a giant crush on his best friend in the entire would, and I'm starting to sound really stupid! And what the hell am I doing? Oh my god!" I looked down again but kept going, "No! I'm gonna say it! I-I... I...!" I tried to say but Ness cut me off in a very unexpected way.

I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted it up. I looked at him with wide and watery eyes, so scared to hear what he was going to say, but that's just it. He didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled at me and leaned down. Holy crap, I thought I was going to die. I felt his lips against mine and I gasped, my heart stopping for a moment. He had his eyes closed but mine were wide opened. He stayed like that a moment then pulled back and looked down at me.

"You talk a lot, you know that?" he said. I would have apologized, but I was too busy gapping like an idiot to do much of anything else. He put a hand on my cheek, "Lucas, you're not just some stupid gay kid. You're the bravest gay kid, ever," he said.

"No I'm not," I choked out.

"Yes you are. Hell, you're a lot braver than I am. You had the guts to come in here and say everything I wanted to say but never could,"

"W-wait, what?" I said like an idiot, as I looked up at him.

Ness let out a chuckle and I felt his hand on the back of my head, "Look for yourself," he said then touched his forehead to mine. I gasped as his mind flooded into mine. I saw that he too liked me just as much as I liked him. He didn't know why he went out with Paula in the first place. I blushed darkly at how cute and adorable he thought I was, and how he much he wanted to kiss me right now.

Slowly, I pulled back, breaking the connection our minds had. I stared up at him with wide eyes but I couldn't help but give a giddy smile, which I now knew he loved, "Y-you think I'm cute..." I said, sounding stupid, but I knew he would love it.

"I do," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him, "And you know what else I think?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Y-you want me to shut up so you can kiss me?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked, giving me that smile that made my stomach to back flips as he lifted my chin up a little.

"J-just a lucky guess," I said softly. He looked down, almost shyly, but then looked back at my eyes. He didn't say anymore but instead, he leaned back down and pressed his lips against my own. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was going to melt, but I'm pretty sure I did when he moved his lips against mine in a way I couldn't believe. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, holding me to his chest as we kissed. I wrapped my arms more around his neck, bring him closer to me. My heart was beating so fast, that I had to gasp in the middle of our kiss, but he just kissed me with an open mouth. I groaned, flushing dark at the fact that I did, but I only felt a smile on his lips.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, just like that, just kissing each other, but Ness was the first to pull back. I gasped for air when he did, not realizing how badly my body needed it. He was panting a little too, so I didn't feel all that bad. Our faces stay close together and he gazed down at me with the most loving gaze I've ever seen, and it made me blush.

"Do it," he said softly, making me blink in confusion, "Go ahead, touch my hair. I know how much you want to," I blushed darkly at this, knowing he was able to read all my thoughts and secrets about him too. I smiled some though and reached up, running my fingers through his hair slowly. "Soft as you thought it was?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said softly then pulled his head down to kiss him again. He let out a chuckle through his nose but kissed me back.

We continued like this until that annoying voice spoke up.

"Ness?"

Ness made a little annoyed sound deep in his throat but pulled away from me. He turned and looked to see Paula standing there in the skimpiest dress I'm sure she could find. She also had long blonde hair, so I'm guessing she was wearing a wig, which made me smile. Ness kept his arms around me as he gave her a dark look, "What?" he asked. I kept my arms around his neck and watched her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me he was making out with and she didn't know what to say for a long moment. "If you've got something to say, say it. I'm kinda busy here," Ness told her.

Paula looked up at him again but then gave him that fake sweet smile that made me want to gag, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday," she said, "I don't know what came over me. It was wrong of me and I should never have let a wonderful guy like you walk away from me," she put a hand on his arm and I made a very unhappy sound, which made Ness smile. I felt him pull me closer, if he could, and I smiled, resting my head under his chin.

"Sorry Paula," Ness told her, "But I don't date fucking whores," Paula's eyes widened at that and I smiled more.

"But I-..." she started but Ness waved a hand at her.

"Go away! I'm busy! Go ask some other guy to fuck you," Ness told her and I couldn't help but laughed, burying my face into his chest so it wouldn't so notice able. Ness noticed though, I'm sure of it.

Paula's mouth dropped open, but she crossed her arms, "Well, what about all those other times we had sex?"

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this is moment where I break down into tears and run away, but I did. I knew she was lying to try and get me to do that. I lifted my head and looked at her, "You two never had sex," I said to her.

She looked at me, "How would you know?"

"I know everything he does," I said, running a hand down his cheek, getting him to smile at me, "Because his mind is mine,"

"Just like the rest of me," He said, turning his face to nuzzle into my hand.

I smiled, "Just like the rest of you..."

Paula watched but she glared, "Fine! I don't care!"

"Good," Ness said and turned his head to look at her, making me put my arm back around his neck, "Then go away," he smirked and snapped his fingers, sending her hair alight. She started to scream and panic, running away. I gasped, my eyes widening, but I put my hand to my mouth and laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted between laughs, "Did you really just do that?"

"Yup," Ness grinned down at me, "I got the idea from this sexy guy I know,"

I blushed at that and smiled up at him, "Does that sexy guy get another kiss?" I asked.

"That sexy guy gets as many kisses as he wants,"

"Good, because I never want to stop kissing you," I said then brought him day for another kiss.


End file.
